


All You Need Is One

by dizzyapple95



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyapple95/pseuds/dizzyapple95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Sebastian last saw Blaine, a rooftop bar in San Francisco brings the two former warblers back together again. A lot has happened and a lot has changed, can the two boys finally allow themselves to be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is also being posted on tumblr at http://myseblainefanfiction.tumblr.com x
> 
> Currently I don't really know how long this is going to be as the first chapter was originally written as a challenge for the Seblaine Spring Fling 2015.
> 
> Enjoy xx

If there was one thing that he had always just assumed he would like about college, it was Spring Break. However, it seemed that just simply wasn’t the case. But yet again, for the third year in a row, he found himself being dragged out into the sun with his friends telling him to ‘lighten up’, ‘have some fun’ and if one more person told him to ‘let it go’ while gesturing wildly with their arms and spinning around he was going to punch someone.

His freshman year he had done exactly what everyone wanted of him, what he expected of himself, he drank as much alcohol as he could physically consume until he collapsed and had to rushed into the nearest hospital to have his stomach pumped. To say that it was a good spring break would be a huge overstatement but he had certainly learned some things.

Firstly, those ‘friends’ that he thought he had, had abandoned him in his time of need to continue partying leaving some poor unsuspecting old man to call him an ambulance and lecture him when he awoke the next morning on the importance of responsibility. 

Secondly, as much as he would love to claim that he was a leader, that he didn’t need the friendship and support of those that he had been dragged to Florida with, he learned that he did actually need friends. So, he found himself completely forgiving those that had abandoned him and going along with everything they wanted. Often, in the back of his mind, he questioned what exactly he had turned into.

And thirdly, the three guys and one girl (as he said he really did drink a lot) that he hooked up with just proved something that neither of his parents were right when they told him that it was okay to have fun and that was when you would the one person that you wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He had certainly had fun with them all and he could certainly never see himself settling down with any of them.

His sophomore year proved to be just as catastrophic. He had by the same group of friends been persuaded to join some stupid society that after an incident including a plane, a parachute and mountain left him in the hospital with a broken leg, 6 broken ribs, a ruptured spleen and countless more injuries that had written him out of lacrosse for the rest of the season.

So, now in his junior year, he had really hoped he had developed enough of a backbone to tell the idiots that he for some reason still called friends that he really didn’t want to fly to California to sample their attempt at Spring Break. He knew that it would be exactly the same as his past two attempts at Spring Break and that it would end horribly. 

So far he had found himself kissing a girl which left him with a stalker for a few days as she didn’t seem to get the message that he was drunk and that it really didn’t mean anything. He had also found himself repeatedly being abandoned by his friends as they checked out both the male and the female population of San Francisco. 

His doubts about coming to San Francisco had been lessened somewhat by the quirky atmosphere of the places they had visited. But also, and most importantly, by the sights, the sounds, the people that he captured on his camera. It didn’t seem to matter what his friends did or said, he couldn’t help but capture what he saw. If his friends didn’t like it that was on them, that was what they got for being friends with an Art Major. 

Which is how he found himself leaning against a wall on a rooftop at a bar in San Francisco watching as the sun began to set, while his friends attempted to get people drunk enough to go back to their hotel room, while he was sipping on a glass of homemade lemonade.

“Whatever happened to the Sebastian Smythe that drank enough alcohol to sink the Titanic?”

Sebastian snapped his head up so he could look into Matt’s eyes. Matt was one of less rambunctious, slightly more mature students that Sebastian had somehow found himself friends with. Matt was an economics student who was also on the Lacrosse team which is how Sebastian met most of the people he had come on spring break with.

“He collapsed and got his stomach pumped in Florida…”

Matt grinned sheepishly, “I’m sorry we left you man…”

Sebastian shrugged, “Nothing to be done about it now…and anyway how come you aren’t flirting with Cags?”

Matt grinned, “I wouldn’t cheat on my girlfriend right now…even with Cags…”

Sebastian chuckled, “You are my moral guiding light…you know that?”

“Oh haha…”

“But seriously why couldn’t your girlfriend come? She was pretty adamant that you not spend any time with Cags…”

“She went to Florida with some of her friends…I think she was hoping that everyone else would stop me from going anywhere near Cags but you know…”

Sebastian grinned, “That’s what she was hoping? I’m pretty sure everyone here wants you and Cags to get together…”

Matt grinned and glanced over to where Cags stood talking to some people he hadn’t met before. Caggie had always been the one out of all of them to sit herself down next to a random group of people and begin to talk to them. It was how she had met Sebastian and Matt in the first place.

“You seen them before?” 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Matt…we are in California…population 38.8 million…what do you think?”

Matt chuckled, “Okay…fine I get your point…I seriously don’t know how she does it…just goes up to people and start talking…I mean…I struggled talking to the lacrosse team at first…”

Sebastian shrugged, “Cags just has a way with people…I’m glad her and the girls came…made it a bit more enjoyable than our previous attempts at an all guys Spring Break…”

“This is coming from one of the gayest men I have ever met…”

Sebastian snorted a laugh, “Not so sure about that…as it seems that I sleep with girls when on Spring Break…”

“Doesn’t count…”

“Right…of course not…how…”

Sebastian was cut off by Caggie shouting out for them to join her and her new friends. Matt and Sebastian both just sighed and made their way over. They each knew that Caggie got pretty much everything she wanted and they were powerless to stop her.

“Seb! Matt! Come on…”

Matt grinned, “We’re coming…”

As the pair stopped either side of Caggie, she stepped back smiling when Sebastian’s arm fel around her shoulder.

“Seb…Matt…this is Hailey, Louise, Brandon and…”

“Blaine….” Sebastian said, his voice full of surprise.

Blaine grinned up at him and Sebastian was struck for the first time in three years just how perfect Blaine Anderson was. He looked a lot different than when he was in High School, the hair that back then had been gelled to his head in a helmet like style was loose and free and curly. It made Sebastian just want to run his hands through it. The sunglasses that covered Blaine’s eyes made him look like some film star.

Caggie looked up at Sebastian surprised and watched his eyes take in Blaine’s body, “You two know each other?”

Blaine smiled softly, “Er…yeah…in High School….”

“I almost blinded him…he had to have surgery.”

Blaine chuckled, “I hope you don’t introduce yourself like that every time you meet someone…and I forgave you for that years ago…”

Sebastian smiled and squeezed his arm tighter around Caggie’s shoulder, “Not everyone…I promise…that is depressing even for me…what you doing here? Where’s gay-face?”

Blaine rolled his eyes, “I go to Berkeley…its Spring Break…what do you think I’m doing here? And we broke up a couple of years ago so I don’t know where he is….”

Sebastian finally allowed his eyes to meet Blaine’s, who had helpfully taken off his sunglasses, “You broke up? After that proposal?”

Blaine shrugged, “He cheated on me…with some guy he and Santana were in a band with…it doesn’t matter...”

Sebastian nodded, “You dating anyone currently?”

Blaine chuckled, “Still as forward as ever, huh? And no I’m not…you?”

Sebastian shook his head, “Nope…can I get you a drink Killer?”

Blaine smiled softly, “I thought you were never going to ask…”

Caggie, Matt, Hailey, Louise and Brandon watched as Sebastian and Blaine made their way over to the bar each taking a seat, their heads close together as they struck up what appeared to be a very easy conversation.

Matt shrugged, “Never would have thought that he would be Seb’s type…”

Louise, Hailey and Brandon glared at Matt while Caggie slapped him round the back of his head.

“Not that there is anything wrong with him…I just always thought Seb was into athletic tall guys…you know what? I’ll just be over there out everyone’s way so I don’t insult him further…”

The population of California may be 38.8 million, but all you really need is one.


	2. Blame Blaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read this fic x

Sebastian smiled down at the curly haired boy that he hadn’t seen in years. They were sat close together at the bar and Sebastian couldn’t help but marvel at the weird twist that fate had decided to place on his Spring Break. Not that he was complaining.

He was most definitely not complaining.

This was quite possibly the best and most perfect thing that fate could have given him.

“Are you going to quit staring at me any time soon?”

Sebastian blinked and let out a soft laugh, suddenly aware of how obvious he was being, “Possibly…probably not…”

Blaine chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, “So…what is the great Sebastian Smythe doing in San Francisco?”

Sebastian smiled, “Spring Break…of course…the first attempt at a co-ed Spring Break…it’s turning out far better than our previous attempts…”

“Oh yeah? And why is that?”

“I would love to say simply because you are here...but that wouldn’t exactly be the case…although you do seem to make everything better…but the previous two attempts ended with me in hospital…so….so far so good…I guess…”

Blaine raised an eyebrow, “I thought ending up in hospital was a sign that Spring Break had been a success?”

Sebastian laughed and dipped his head, “Not when you have to have your stomach pumped and then you end up having to have major surgery the next time…”

“Ouch…”

“Yeah…and these bastards just left me alone in the hospital so they could continue on…”

Blaine chuckled, “Caggie seems nice….”

Sebastian nodded, “She is…she hit them all when she found out what happened…and sat and ate ice cream with me when they went out once we got back to school…”

Blaine grinned, “A keeper…so school? Where you at? Let me guess…Harvard? Columbia? It’s Ivy League right?”

Sebastian smiled nodding, “Yeah…Yale…I’m studying Art…”

Blaine raised an eyebrow in surprise, “Art? Never would have guessed that…”

Sebastian shrugged, “I…Photography is the thing that I really love…but I enjoy the other aspects too…and let’s be honest…I only really wanted to break you and Lady Hummel up in high school…we didn’t really talk about our college plans…”

Blaine nodded and took a sip of his drink, “That’s true…”

“So…what about you? You said you go to Berkeley…studying what? Theatre?”

Blaine shook his head, “Major in music and minor in creative writing…”

“Really? And what made you pick Berkeley? Was it just to get as far away from Hummel as you possibly could?”

Blaine chuckled and shook his head, “Berkeley was always my dream school…from being 10 when my parents brought me to San Francisco for a vacation and we came into Berkeley it was dream school…I fell so in love with the school…that I made my parents buy me the Cal sweatshirts and pretty much anything they could with Cal or Berkeley written on it…when I was at Dalton my dorm was decorated with all the stuff…”

Sebastian smiled softly, “But what about New York…all I ever heard you talk about in High School was going to New York…to NYADA?”

Blaine shrugged, “I naively thought that I was in love with Kurt and that we would be together forever…and well…you know Kurt…he got whatever he wanted…I transferred to McKinley for him and I gave up on going to my dream school for him…well at least publically…”

“Huh?”

“When we first broke up after I cheated on him…we…I mean my dad and myself…sat down and we talked….I mean…it was the first time in a really really long time that we actually sat down and just talked…he was telling me about he and mom were going to get a divorce…and how he was sorry for everything that had ever happened between us…and well…we talked about college and he encouraged me to apply…I don’t think either of us really expected me to get in…but I did…and here I am…”

“So you and your dad…”

“Are better…we’re still working things out but…we’re closer than we have been for a long time…and that’s with him living in England…I mean my mom is closer but we just…she just…well she’s my mother…”

Sebastian smiled, “Can’t say I understand entirely Killer….my parents are incredibly over protective and embarrassing…always have been and always will be…my sisters too…”

“Sisters?”

Sebastian nodded, “I’m the only boy…three older sisters and three younger…”

Blaine glanced up surprise written clearly on his face, “Your parents had 7 children!”

Sebastian chuckled and nodded, “Yep…Dad always joked that it was having to put up with all of them that made me decide I preferred boys…”

Blaine chuckled, “I can understand that…what are they like?”

Sebastian shrugged, “Caitlin’s the oldest…she’s 30…she’s…well…don’t get me wrong…I love her…but she’s a trophy wife…married to some asshole that’s CEO to some big company…she’s kind of changed while being married to said asshole but she’s always been kind off high strung…she has three kids…Adrianna, Lance and Lewis…”

“You have a nephew named Lance?”

Sebastian chuckled, “My thoughts exactly…and his full name is Lancelot…poor kid…”

Blaine chuckled, “I’m guessing she was a fan of Lancelot and Guinevere?”

“Yep…anyway…Adeline is next…she’s 28 and getting married to some actor in the summer…Del owns an amazing bakery in New York and she is pretty down to earth and laid back…then there’s Madeline…Maddie is 25 and a kindergarten teacher…her son Mason was born when she was in high school and she still managed to go and get her degree…they still live with my parents but are moving out this summer during break…”

Blaine smiled, “Where exactly do your parents live?”

“Springfield, Illinois…my dad is state attorney there…”

“You never said…”

“At Dalton you didn’t really need to…very few who went to Dalton were actually from Ohio…”

“I know that…but I at least knew where most of the others were from originally…”

“True…anyway…then you have me…and then Maurelle…who is 19 and currently travelling the world…Roxanne is 15 and is pretty wild…my mom says she is the female equivalent of me which terrifies me as I know what I was like when I was 15…”

Blaine smiled, “But look at you now…and everyone always said Santana was just like you but she’s been happily married for a couple of years now…”

Sebastian nodded, “I know…but I’m Roxie’s older brother…I’m protective…”

Blaine nodded, “And your youngest sister?”

“Stephanie…she’s 11…obsessed with Disney, Ballet and anything that is pink…”

“You have a crazy huge family…you know that right?”

Sebastian chuckled, “Yep…I am well aware…luckily we don’t all live in the same state anymore otherwise I’m pretty sure we would…”

“Blaine!! Come on man we need to head back!”

Blaine twisted and smiled apologetically at Sebastian before glancing down at his watch, “Brandon’s right…we do need to head back….I’m sorry…”

Sebastian shook his head, “Don’t be…we should probably head back to the hotel…we leave tomorrow…”

Blaine reached into his pocket taking out his phone and handing it to Sebastian, “I changed my number when Kurt and I split…”

Sebastian grinned and quickly handed his phone to Blaine so that they could each enter their numbers into each other’s phones. Blaine stood up and pulled a surprised but pleased Sebastian into a hug.

Sebastian stepped back, “I’ll call…”

“I’ll be waiting…”

Sebastian stood and watched as Blaine left the bar, not noticing that Caggie and Matt had moved to stand beside him.

“You okay?” Caggie asked linking her arm through Sebastian’s.

Sebastian smiled, “Yep…”

Matt chuckled and elbowed Sebastian playfully, “I’ve never seen you like this man…”

“Blame Blaine Anderson…”


	3. More Than You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading xx

Sebastian fell backwards onto his bed in his shared townhouse and ran a hand through his hair a small smile on his face. The journey back to New Haven had been long and tiring, particularly with Caggie and Matt (and everyone else once they realized that they had missed something the previous day) teasing him about the smile that hadn’t left his face since he had spoken with Blaine. He couldn’t help it though. 

He had watched (and helped!) Blaine propose to Kurt Hummel and he had sort given up on the dream that he could possibly actually be a decent human being and be Blaine’s boyfriend. Because Lord knows that neither Sebastian nor Kurt were good enough for Blaine Anderson. So, after watching Blaine go off into the sunset with Hummel, Sebastian had dusted himself off and gone to Scandals like he used to and gave up on Blaine Anderson.

Yet, nearly four years later fate had handed him Blaine Anderson at a roof-top bar in San Francisco, minus Hummel, and maybe, just maybe, he could believe that Blaine maybe still liked him.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

He had always wondered what exactly had happened to Blaine, especially as shortly after he and Hummel had gotten engaged he had changed his phone number and stopped talking to any of the warblers. It had concerned him but he knew better than to go storming into McKinley to demand to see Blaine. Blaine may have forgiven him throwing the slushie but it was clear that the majority of the New Directions members had not forgiven him.

“SEBASTIAN!”

Sebastian winced as Nick shouted up the stairs, knowing that he only had a few minutes before Nick came storming into his room with probably yet another questionnaire that he wanted him to fill in. Damn psychology major. 

Sure, enough seconds later Nick burst through his bedroom door, and Sebastian was hit, not for the first time, with the question of just why he had decided that living with Nick and Jeff would be a good idea. Sebastian glanced up but refused to move from his position and was surprised to see that Nick wasn’t alone. He was joined by Jeff (not that surprising) but also Wes and Quinn.

“Hey…what are you doing here?”

Jeff flopped down on the bed next to Sebastian, “When were you going to tell us you had seen Blaine?”

Sebastian blinked surprised that they already had that information before he glanced at Quinn, who nodded and sat down delicately on his other side, “Blaine told Britt who told San who told me…and I just spoke with him and he confirmed that he had seen you…so don’t try and deny it…”

Sebastian shook his head, “I wasn’t going to…but I didn’t know you still talked to him? Does he know about you and Wes?”

Quinn nodded, “Yeah…he, San and Puck already have a plan of what they’ll do to him if he ever hurts me…”

Sebastian chuckled and glanced across at Wes who was stood leaning against the doorframe next to Nick, “Have you spoken to him? I didn’t think anyone had spoken to him in years?”

Wes shook his head, “No…I haven’t…I’ve asked Q for his number but she refuses to give me it…”

Nick, Jeff and Sebastian all stared curiously at the blonde beauty, who simply shrugged, “That’s Blaine’s call…but…he’s been through a lot the past couple of years and is pretty nervous about just handing his number out to anyone…which is mainly why I’m here…he asked me to tell you that he doesn’t want you to share his number…not yet anyway…”

Sebastian nodded, “What happened to him Quinn?”

Quinn smiled softly, “Some pretty shitty stuff to be honest…”

“He told me about Hummel…and his parents….”

Quinn nodded, “Yeah…Kurt cheating on him hit him pretty hard…and that’s one of the reason he is pretty careful about handing his number out…after whatever was going on between Kurt and Elliot ended he tried to get back together with Blaine…it turned pretty nasty…but there is some other stuff that Blaine will share when he’s ready…you understand why I can’t tell you right?”

Sebastian nodded, “Yeah…you’re respecting Blaine…I totally get that…”

Nick grinned, “So when are you gonna call him?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “I might have already called him you lot hadn’t barged into my room…”

Wes chuckled and held out a hand to lead Quinn from the room, “Tell Blaine we say hi…”

“I will…”

Wes, Quinn, Nick and Jeff leave his room and Sebastian is grateful that Quinn had the thought to close his bedroom door as she left. He reached over and grabbed his phone smiling when he noticed that Blaine’s number was right at the top of his contacts list. He took a deep breath and pressed call. It only took a few seconds before the phone was answered.

“Hello?”

“Blaine…it’s Sebastian…”

There was a soft chuckle from to other end of the call, “Sorry…I didn’t check caller ID…hi…”

“Hi…”

“You said you would call and you actually did…wasn’t sure that was actually a thing…”

Sebastian chuckled, “I am a man of my word Killer…how’re you doing? I’m not interrupting anything important am I?”

“Nah…well unless you count the 6th Harry Potter film important…if so, then yes you are interrupting something important…and I’m good…how about you?”  
Sebastian smiled, “Well…it is a pretty important film in the series…and I’m good…I just…I didn’t check the time when I called…and time difference…I just…Quinn said she had just spoken to you so….I…they say hello by the way…Wes, Nick and Jeff I mean…”

“You do know you’re rambling right?”

Sebastian let out a chuckled, “I’m well aware…feel free to stop me at any point…”

“It’s rather entertaining…and its fine…it’s like 2pm here…you’re fine…I was sorting through my songs for this project that me and Louise are doing while watching Harry Potter…”

“Project?”

“Musical…Lou wrote this script and asked me whether I’d write the music to go along with it…we’ve managed to persuade some of our friends to perform it and she’s booked the space for the summer…I wanted to make sure I had everything that I would need as we’re meeting to go over the show tomorrow…but enough about me…what about you? Did you get back alright?”

“Yeah…the journey was fine…apparently I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face after seeing you though Killer…”

Blaine chuckled, “I’m honored…”

“Whatever happened to coy blushing schoolboy, Killer?”

“He grew up…”


	4. Caggie Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this work x

Sebastian jumped in his seat in his favourite coffee shop as someone sat down in the seat opposite him, causing the person to giggle loudly.

“Relax it’s just me…”

Sebastian glanced up and smiled at the blond haired Caggie Winchester as she delicately rested her check upon her hand resting on the table.

“Hey Cags…”

“Hi handsome…what you up to?”

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair nervously, “Er…there’s…I…I…Igotthegalleryexhibition…”

Caggie raised an eyebrow, “Excuse me…”

Sebastian sighed and looked up, “Remember that local gallery that I took you to a couple of weeks ago?”

Caggie nodded, “Yeah…the small independent one?”

Sebastian nodded, “I…err…they gave me the opportunity to put my own exhibition on…this summer…”

Caggie grinned, “That’s amazing!! I’m so proud of you!!”

Sebastian smiled and gestured down at the portfolios of photographs that were laid out in front of him, “Thanks…so I’m starting to choose the images that I want to be displayed….my exhibition is a part of the series they do showcasing new photographers in the basement…”

“Will I get to come and see it?”

Sebastian nodded, “If you want to…they have an exhibition launch party and then the exhibition is free to visit…it’s more about getting your name out into the world…show what you can do…”

“I’m definitely going to be there…one of my boys is getting their work shown in a gallery…do you realise how big of deal this is?”

Sebastian chuckled and nodded, “Yeah…I do…but please don’t actually make a big deal out of it alright?”

Caggie rolled her eyes taking a sip of her drink, “Would I ever do that?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes knowingly, “I know you’ll make a big deal out of it…”

Caggie giggled and stared at her friend over the rim of her coffee cup, “Will Blaine come?”

Sebastian shrugged, “I don’t know – the opening is the same weekend that he’s at a wedding in New York…and I haven’t told him about it…”

Caggie raised her eyebrow, “You haven’t told him? But he’s like…all you can talk about! Why haven’t you told him?”

Sebastian shook his head, “He’s not all I talk about – he’s not okay? But – I don’t know…he’s been working on this project and – I don’t know…”

Caggie rolled her eyes, “He is all you talk about – but I don’t mind. I like seeing you happy…its refreshing – especially after what was the failure of your last relationship…”

“Thanks Cag…”

“You know what I mean - but you should tell him. Like maybe he’d want to come?”

“He’s busy that weekend…”

“Just because he might not be able to come the weekend it opened doesn’t mean he won’t want to come at all. Plus, I really want to see him again…”

Sebastian shrugged, “I’ll thing about it…”

“Good – now did you hear that Daisy broke up with Matt?”

“Seriously?”

“Uhuh – apparently – well according to Molly – she accused him of cheating on her!”

“And did he?”

“What? How am I supposed to know?”

“Because it’s you Cag – it always has been for Matt…”

“No! I did not help Matt cheat on Daisy – I swear!”

“Good – because that would really suck…but are you sure you didn’t…”

“I don’t want to sleep with Matt!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Of course you don’t…”

“You’re a sarcastic bastard you know that?”

“I’m vaguely aware…”

“Can we not go back to talking about Blaine? I preferred that conversation!”

“No – I prefer this one…”

Caggie shrugged, “I don’t care – what is going on with you and him anyway?”

Sebastian shrugged finishing his drink, “Not that it’s any of your business but – I don’t really know. We talk like every day now but – I don’t know – he’s changed so much and…”

“So have you…”

“I know – I know – but compared to B – I…”

“B?” Caggie’s eyes lit up as she heard her best friend refer to so casually to the guy that he clearly liked. Normally, whenever Sebastian was interested or dating someone, he would make a conscious effort to throw their name into conversation but he very rarely gave them a nickname. But with Blaine Anderson it seemed like all of the things that Caggie knew about Sebastian’s ticks and habits didn’t apply.

“Yeah B or Killer – why?”

Caggie smiled softly, “I’ve just never heard you give anyone a nickname like that before…”

Sebastian frowned, “I give people nicknames all the time…”

“Not like that…normally your nicknames are insults…and you don’t give Me, Matt, Wes, Quinn, Nick or Jeff nicknames…and you never gave any of your ex’s nicknames…”

“Technically Caggie, Matt, Wes, Nick and Jeff are nicknames unless you’d like me to call you all by your full name…”

Caggie leaned over the table and slapped him on the arm, “You know what I mean!”

Sebastian nodded and shrugged, “I do…I just – it’s Blaine…”

“Where has my snarky Sebastian Smythe disappeared to? Huh?”

Sebastian chuckled as he finished the last of his drink, “I’m still the same sarcastic bastard that you know and love – trust me…”

Caggie grinned nodding as the pair stood up. She peered up at Sebastian as she slide her arm through his linking up as they exited the coffee shop, “So when am I going to actually get to meet Blaine?”

Sebastian shrugged, “Err – never seems good…”

Caggie slapped him on the arm, “Shut up! But seriously…”

“I don’t know – I mean Blaine still speaks to Quinn but he hasn’t spoken to Wes, Nick and Jeff in years and he’s known them since he was 14 – so I don’t know when you’ll get to meet him…”

“You said when – not if – I can live with that. And maybe it will be at your exhibition opening?”

“I thought I told you he was busy that weekend…”

“You know I don’t really listen to you…”

“That I definitely do know….”


	5. Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this has been crazy! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos x

Sebastian: Today sucked x

Blaine: I’m sorry :) what happened? x

Sebastian: Just having one of those days I guess x

Blaine: That does suck x

Sebastian: Wes, Jeff & Nick say hi by the way x

Blaine: You can tell them I say back x

Sebastian: You could tell them yourself you know x

Blaine: I still need a little time. It’s not that I don’t want to speak to them, I do, but I still have some stuff to sort out first x

Blaine: But I will speak to them soon, promise x

Blaine: You decided on what pieces you are putting in your exhibition yet? x

Sebastian: Mostly. I have to showcase 20 pictures min. Decided on most of them – most are landscapes and architecture x

Blaine: It’s in the basement of this gallery right? X

Sebastian: Yeah, sucks that you and Q will be at Berry’s wedding so you can’t come. X

Blaine: Is sucks your word of the day? X

Sebastian: It’s my word everyday ;) x

Blaine: Down boy :) x

Sebastian: But seriously, I wish you could make it x

Sebastian: It’s been ages since spring break x

Sebastian: I know it was like 3 years since we had seen each other before then, but I still want to see you x

Blaine: Does the Sebastian Smythe miss me? X

Sebastian: Don’t tell anyone Killer x

Blaine: Not sure who I’d tell but sure x  
Blaine: And I know, I wish I could be there too, but I’ll be with Q in New York, then I have to get back to Berkeley for finals x

Sebastian: What’s this Q has been telling me about you two sharing bed when you’re in New York? X

Blaine: We’re staying with San and Britt, so yeah we are x

Sebastian: No funny business ;) x

Blaine: That was one time! X

Sebastian: Wait! What? You and Q? When? X

Blaine: I thought for sure you’d have been told? And spring break my freshman year, her sophomore year x

Sebastian: No! Why have I not been told this before? How did I miss this piece of information? X

Blaine: I don’t know? We were pretty wasted but I promise there will be nothing of the sort happening at the wedding x

Sebastian: I think Wes’d kick your ass if something did happen x

Blaine: Nah, I can take Wes x

Blaine: Stop it! Not like that! X

Sebastian: How’d you know what I was thinking Killer? X

Blaine: You haven’t changed that much x

Sebastian: Not sure about that Killer x

Blaine: I hate to put a halt to this charming conversation but I have rehearsal for the show, so I have to go :( x

Sebastian: Are you in this show? X

Blaine: Nope, I wrote and composed the music and am music director x

Sebastian: What’s it about? X

Blaine: Er – it’s a story about this kid who has killed himself and how his family react to his death x

Sebastian: Sounds cheerful x

Blaine: Blame Lou she wrote it x

Sebastian: Why aren’t you acting in the show? You’re a great actor x

Blaine: I prefer writing nowadays to acting, or performing my own stuff x

Blaine: But seriously I need to go x

Sebastian: Skype later? X

Blaine: I’ll be here for a couple of hours and your already 3 hours ahead x

Sebastian: I know, so skype? X

Blaine: You’re persistent, I’ll give you that x

Sebastian: So?

Blaine: How about we see what time it is when I finish? Then we’ll decide? X

Sebastian: Fine :) x

Blaine: Speak to you in a bit x

Sebastian crashed down backwards onto his bed, his phone resting on his chest. It was stupid really, how much he missed Blaine. They had seen each other in person once in 3 years and suddenly he couldn’t go a day without speaking to him.

It was kind of pathetic.

As soon as word had gotten around the former Warblers that Sebastian had seen and was speaking regularly (although they didn’t know just how regularly) to Blaine, they had all been trying to get as much information about Blaine’s life as they possibly could. Sebastian knew that Blaine had stopped speaking to all of the warblers not long after he had gotten engaged to Hummel but he was still unaware as to why exactly Blaine had cut the warblers out of his life.

In particular Wes and David.

Sebastian had only met Wes and David once he arrived at Yale and was introduced to them by Nick and Jeff, but he knew that the duo had helped Blaine acclimatise to Dalton, although he didn’t know why Blaine needed help to acclimatise to Dalton. Although, thinking back, maybe if Sebastian had had a little help he wouldn’t have made the decisions he did in his first year at the school.

But if Sebastian was honest he didn’t know all that much about Blaine’s life. It had been so long since anyone had spoken to Blaine that no one really had idea as to where he was at in his life. Not that Sebastian hadn’t tried to gain as much information as he possibly could. It was just, Blaine was clearly selecting and choosing what to tell Sebastian and when, which meant Sebastian knew that he wasn’t supposed to share any of the stuff that Blaine shared.

He wanted to know everything that there could ever possibly be to know about Blaine Anderson, and if he had to share more of his life to get that, then so be it.

Sebastian looked up when he heard a light tap on his bedroom door. There in the doorway stood Quinn Fabray. He gestured for her to join him, which she did, happily laying down on the bed beside him.

“To what do I owe the pleasure Miss Fabray?”

“Well, actually I came to see Nick and Jeff but they aren’t here, so you’re the next best thing?”

“Next best? Surely, I am the best?”

“Eh – that’s Wes – but you’re close…”

“I can handle that…”

Quinn glanced sideways down at Sebastian, a grin creeping onto her face, “You’ve spoken to Blaine!”

“What? No! No I haven’t!”

“Yes you have – you have your Blaine smile. Trust me, everyone has one, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s Blaine. Everyone loves him.”

Sebastian chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, “We haven’t spoken but we’ve been texting. He’s in rehearsals…”

“For that show Louise wrote, right?”

“You know Louise?”

Quinn nodded, “Just because you warbler boys haven’t spoken to Blaine in a couple of years doesn’t mean that the New Directions followed the same path…”

“I know, I know – who does he still speak to anyway?”

Quinn shrugged, “Me, San, Britt, Kitty, Rach, Puck, Sam obviously, Artie, Mike and Tina – I think that’s it anyway. Possibly Unique…but I think that’s it…when he and Kurt split, things got pretty rocky, New Directions for the most part was split – Team Kurt or Team Blaine. Not that it mattered when he moved out to California. I’m actually kind of dreading everyone being back together again for Rach and Jesse’s wedding – not least because most people still hate Jesse…”

Sebastian nodded, “I figured he still talked to most of them but who’s Kitty?”

Quinn giggled, “Kitty is probably Blaine’s best friend nowadays – through don’t let Sam hear you say anything of the sort. She was two years younger than Blaine but they were both on the Cheerios together. She really helped him when all the crap happened with Kurt – the rest of us weren’t exactly there for Blaine at first – we didn’t know what had happened but…”

Sebastian smiled softly, “I get it I do…and you’re there for him now, that’s what matters…”

“I like talking to you after you’ve spoken with Blaine…”

Sebastian rolled his eyes but didn’t deny what she was implying.

"So what's this B has been telling me about you and him hooking up?"

"That was one time!"


	6. Packing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this fic x

Wes leaned back against the wardrobe in Quinn’s bedroom as he watched his blonde girlfriend pack up her suitcase, ensuring that she would have everything she would need for the 4 days that she would be in New York for Rachel Berry and Jesse St James’ wedding.

“So you’ll be back Monday? Right?”

“Hmm…yeah – they get married on Saturday, Blaine flies back to Berkeley like mid-day on Sunday so I’m gonna spend the rest of the day with San and Britt. It’s been ages since I’ve been able to spend time with them…”

“So, I’m dateless for Seb’s exhibition launch party?”

Quinn twisted to face Wes and nodded, “Unfortunately yes – but so is Seb. Maybe you two can be each other’s date?”

Wes rolled his eyes as he slipped his arms around Quinn’s waist, “Just because you and Blaine hooked up doesn’t mean me and Seb will – for one I’m not gay…”

Quinn giggled and pressed a kiss to Wes’ cheek, “You still prattling on about that? It was one time…”

Wes chuckled, “It’s just funny – Blaine has always, well since Dalton, been so sure of himself and of being gay – that the fact that he hooked up with you is so funny…”

Quinn rolled her eyes, “He kissed Rachel and Britt too if I remember correctly – we just went a little bit further…”

Wes raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, a lot further…but I promise you it was a one-time thing. Even if we are sharing a bed this weekend…”

“I know – it’s just funny…”

Quinn rolled her eyes stepping out of Wes’ arms to continue packing, “So what are you boys doing while I’m not here this weekend? I mean other than Seb’s exhibition launch…”  
Wes shrugged, “We’re all going out on Friday night – a couple of the other guys are in town for the launch – Trent, David – hell even Hunter is coming…”

“Even as a member of the most dysfunctional show choir in America – possibly the world – I can’t quite get over the fact that everyone just forgave Hunter…”

Wes shrugged, “You know I wasn’t there at that point – but everyone else, well except Trent, was kind of pulled into it. None of them were innocent – they all kind of went along with it for whatever reason…”

“Is Trent okay with the friendship with Hunter?”

Wes nodded, “He’s pretty guarded still – I think he always will be – and he still blames Hunter because Blaine didn’t go back to Dalton in their senior year…”

Quinn smiled softly, “I can see that – but it didn’t have anything to do with Hunter that Blaine didn’t return – not that it matters now…”

“You know more than you’ve said, don’t you?”

Quinn shrugged but nodded all the same, “I guess – I don’t know everything, Blaine is pretty guarded – I guess Kitty knows – probably Sam too – but yeah I know some…”

“I’m not gonna push – I promise…”

Quinn smiled and placed a thankful kiss on Wes’ cheek, “Thank you – so what are your plans for the rest of the day?”

Wes shrugged grinning as he ran his hands up and down Quinn’s sides, “Not sure – but maybe we could do something together?”

Quinn giggled, “Maybe we could…”

Meanwhile, almost 3000 miles away on the opposite coast, Blaine was just beginning to throw his things into the suitcase that he would be taking with him to New York. His small apartment was basked in the early morning sun as he began to ensure that he had absolutely everything that he could possibly need for the weekend he would spend on the East Coast. He knew that prior to leaving early on Friday morning, his week was very busy and he wanted to make sure that he had plenty of time to ensure that he got done everything that he would need to, especially considering he wouldn’t get back to Berkeley until Thursday next week.

Not that he had told anyone other than Quinn that yet.

He wasn’t planning to either.

Everyone else thought that he would be in New York for 48 hours before he had to return back to Berkeley but he and Quinn had been planning. Blaine really wanted to go to Sebastian exhibition launch but when he had realised it was the same weekend as Rachel’s wedding he had contacted Quinn. Once it had been established that no one was expecting Quinn back in time for the exhibition they had decide to surprise everyone.

It had taken a little bit of persuasion on Quinn’s part to reassure Blaine that they would all be happy to see him.

Especially Sebastian.

Therefore, because of the plans for the weekend and next week, Blaine really wanted to make sure that he had everything in order with his class work and that everything was prepared for the musical rehearsals that he would miss that weekend.

It was why he jumped when he heard his phone buzzing against the bedside cabinet. He reached over and smiled reading caller id.

“Hey San…”

“Hobbit – just wanted to give you the heads up that Hummel is attending what I’m sure will be horror filled cavity giving love fest between Berry and Jesse St Sucks with his new fling…”

Blaine rolled his eyes, “Er – that’s great San but why are you telling me this?”

He could practically see Santana giving him her notorious bitch glare, “Because Hobbit I know that he is still hung up on you and is only bringing the guy to make you jealous…”  
Blaine laughed, “It’s over between me and him San – he can stay deluded if he wants to – I’m never getting back together with him…”

“Oh I know you’re not but Berry has got into her head that you and Hummel are destined to be together – so I wanted you to be prepared…”

“Thanks San – really – and anyway he’s going to have to try and get passed Q if he wants to get near me and you and I both know…”

“That isn’t happening…yeah I know…”

“San – you actually sound concerned – you feeling alright?”

Santana laughed, “I’m fine Hobbit – and yeah I’m concerned – you, Britt and Q are probably the only people who will ever see me like this – so don’t…”

“Tell anyone – got it. But seriously…”

“If you say thanks one more time I’ll slap you as soon as you get here…"

“Thanks San…”

“I mean it Hobbit…”


	7. Cheerio Cheerio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has supported this story in whatever way you have. I never expected the reaction to this story that I have received, so thank you so very much and know that it is very much appreciated.
> 
> This is a shorter chapter as I am currently in my 2nd Year of studying History at University, and lets just say deadlines are coming and going.
> 
> But don't worry, I am still very much inspired by this story and continuing to write it. But school work will always come first. 
> 
> Once again I thank you all for your support. You really are the best!

When Blaine arrived at Santana and Brittany’s tiny apartment in Brooklyn he wasn’t exactly expecting to be barrelled over by the mass of blonde hair with long legs wrapping around his small frame. 

But he probably should have been.

It was Brittany after all.

Santana stood leaning against the doorway to the kitchen a smile appearing on her face as she watched her wife and one of her best friends (she’d matured enough to know that Blaine was in fact one of the best people that she had in her life and that she couldn’t let him go) hug and be happy that they were together once again.

When Brittany and Blaine finally separated, Santana moved forward and pulled Blaine tight into a hug, ruffling his curls as he did so.

“Hey Hobbit…”

“Satan…”

Brittany squealed and launched herself forward as Quinn entered the room. The squeal gave Quinn enough warning to brace herself for the impact of Brittany’s body against hers as she wrapped her arms around the other blonde.

“Hey…it’s good to see you too Britt…”

“We’re finally back together again! We just need Kitty and then all the Cheerios will be together!”

Santana rolled her eyes as she hugged Quinn while Brittany continued to babble on about the Cheerios being back together and how Kitty would be stopping by for a little while when she finished class. Kitty was studying journalism at NYU and Blaine was so incredibly proud of her he didn’t even have words to describe how he felt.

Once Blaine and Quinn had settled into the spare room, each joking about the time they had hooked up, the four settled down into the living room waiting for Kitty to arrive. Once she had the room was filled with laughter and excited chatter. Tomorrow Rachel Berry would marry Jesse St James and despite all of the problems that each of them had had with the duo in the past, they couldn’t help but be extremely happy for them.

“I can’t believe we actually have the one and only Blaine Anderson back in New York!”

Blaine chuckled, “Stop it Kitty!”

“No! I’m serious – when was the last time you were here?”

“Last Year! It really hasn’t been that long – I promise…”

Quinn smirked, “And maybe he’ll be here more often if everything works out this weekend…”

Santana glared at Blaine, “Please tell me you aren’t planning on getting back with Lady Hummel?”

“What?! No!”

Quinn giggled, “I actually meant a certain former Warbler…”

“Hummel was a Warbler…”

Blaine rolled his eyes, “San she means Sebastian – Sebastian Smythe…”

Santana’s eye bugged out and she stared at Blaine, her mouth opening and closing as she struggled to form an answer to what he had just said.

“Who’s Sebastian Smythe?” Kitty asked.

“Pretty Bird!” Brittany replied with a grin.

Quinn rolled her eyes, “Sebastian is a guy who went to Dalton who always had a thing for Blaine and they met again a couple of months ago in San Francisco…”

“He’s also the guy who almost blinded you in High School!” Santana finally managed to exclaim.

“I forgave him for that a long time ago…”

“But – but…”

“San – seriously – we’re good…I promise and if he does hurt me I promise you can go and kick his ass…”

Santana nodded and settled back down into Brittany’s arms, while Quinn rolled her eyes.

“If Sebastian hurts you then San will have to get in line behind a lot of people – namely me and Wes…”

Santana cocked her head to the side slightly, “When was the last time that you spoke to any of them anyway?”

Blaine shrugged, “Just after Kurt and I got engaged – I mean – Wes and I text a couple of times but then when I went to Berkeley and changed my number I kind of cut myself off from people…”

The three girls blinked and their expressions softened remembering that time in Blaine’s life. It was time that no one wanted to remember, especially not Blaine.

Santana nodded, “So wait – you’re going to see them – him – this weekend?”

Blaine nodded but allowed Quinn to elaborate.

“Sebastian has this exhibition at one of the local galleries – it’s like an introductory thing to the next big photographers – and there is a launch party and we’re going – not that any of them know that. They think I’m in New York until Monday and that Blaine has to head back to California on Sunday. Blaine going to stay at my place until he really does have to fly back later in the week…”

Kitty grinned, “And none of them know you’re going?”

“Nope…”

Santana turned to glance at Quinn, “I wouldn’t be expecting Blaine to be around too much - I expect things could heat up pretty quickly between the two of them – hell – you’ll probably need earplugs. Unless – well you could always join….”

“SANTANA!”


	8. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the long wait and I thank you from the very bottom of my heart for all the love and support that this story has received.

Blaine stared at himself in the mirror, tugging at his skinny pale peach tie, a small frown on his face. He knew that the girls had already complained, loudly he assumed, to the colour scheme that Rachel had chosen for her wedding. But really, what were they hoping to achieve? Yes, the pale peach made every single one of the look sickly and washed out, but that was probably Rachel’s intention really. To make sure that everyone’s eyes were on her, and not the pretty former Cheerio’s that would be her bridesmaids. 

Blaine hadn’t necessarily been too surprised that Rachel had chosen all of the former New Direction girls to be her bridesmaids, including Kitty Wilde. When Finn had died, Rachel had retreated further into herself than anyone would ever have thought and yet, it was working back at McKinley, after several failed and poor career decisions that really turned her life around. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Kitty really helped pull Rachel from the brink when she was forced to return back to Lima, Ohio after her first eighteen months in New York ended disastrously. 

Blaine had, however, been surprised by the inclusion of all of the male former New Directions members. Jesse had never exactly gotten along well with the New Directions when they were in school, and from the conversations that Blaine and had had with Rachel, the situation often remained tense, even now.

Blaine personally had nothing against the highly strung Broadway performer but he could see why the others did. But if Rachel was able to forgive him, then surely everyone else would be able to as well?

That was probably asking a little too much of the former New Directions.

Finally happy with his reflection, Blaine stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room where Puck and Mike were sat waiting for him.

“Looking good Anderson…”

Blaine chuckled and refrained from running a hand through his tamed curls, “Thanks – you don’t look so bad yourself…”

Puck rolled his eyes but smiled fondly, “Pretty sure Berry would actually kill us if we didn’t look presentable for her wedding…”

Mike laughed as the trio made their way out of Brittany and Santana’s apartment, with Blaine locking the door behind them, “Not sure she would actually kill us – but she’d probably makes us sit through another lecture on Barbara Streisand – and that is really something I could do without…”

“I hear you man…” Puck agreed with a laugh. 

The three settled into the back of black car that would take them to the hotel in which the ceremony would take place. After what had occurred before when Rachel and Finn had tried to get married in their senior year, Rachel was not taking any chances this time. The trio fell into a comfortable conversation. Blaine was interested in discovering just what had been going on his friends lives. He had to admit that Blaine had retreated back into a place that was safe and comfortable, inadvertently pushing his friends further from his life. Unlike his relationship with the former Warblers, Blaine had remained in semi-regular contact with the former New Directions, with one very prominent exception. 

Blaine smiled as Puck recounted stories, of which Blaine guessed were highly exaggerated, of his time in the Air Force. Puck had changed quite a bit since he had graduated from high school but the same soft centred tough guy remained. 

Mike was currently dancing with the Joffrey Ballet and had managed to organise his rehearsal schedule for the upcoming production of Cinderella so that he could attend Rachel and Jesse’s wedding.

When they eventually pulled up to the hotel where the ceremony would be taking place, the rest of the former New Directions had already arrived. They were all quickly guided through the hotel to where Rachel was stood waiting for them, with Kurt at her side. The room that they were gathered in was small, and despite the relatively large number of New Direction’s involved in the wedding itself, Blaine was fully aware that he would not be able to avoid and ignore Kurt for very long.

Rachel looked absolutely breath taking and it was clear that she hadn’t needed to dress her bridesmaids in the hideous pale peach dresses that she had to ensure that every eye in the building would be on her. That would be a given.

Rachel let out a shaky breath before smiling brightly at them all, “Okay then – so I know we couldn’t have rehearsal yesterday – and we probably should have done – we really should have done but – well – I was thinking that Santana and Brittany walk down the aisle together, then Quinn and Puck, then Artie and Tina, then Mike and Kitty, Sam and Mercedes and finally Kurt and Blaine…”

The group glanced around at each other nervously wondering who was going to disagree to the clearly optimistic, if a little naive, pairings that Rachel had come up with. Kurt smiled brightly, his eyes fixed on Blaine who shuffled uncomfortably on his feet from his position between Mike and Sam. Eventually, all eyes settled on Santana who rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

“Actually Berry – I think it would look better if I was partnered with Blaine, then Puck and Mercedes, then Artie and Tina, then Mike and Kitty, then Sam and Quinn and finally Kurt and Britt…”

“But I think Kurt and Blaine should be…”

“Berry – the only reason you have put us in these hideous monstrosities that you call dresses is because you want all eyes on you – which will not happen if me and Britt walk down the aisle together – and Blainer’s is the one I want to walk down the aisle with instead.”

Rachel looked around the group and for once noticing that her friends, besides Kurt, seemed more comfortable with Santana’s proposal she nodded and gestured for everyone to take their positions. Rachel was not normally one to ever back down or let someone else boss her around. She was much more comfortable being the one who was bossing everyone else around. But Rachel had to admit, Santana had a point. She had chosen those dresses to make her friends look bad so that every eye would be on her, but she hadn’t expected Santana and Brittany to somehow be able to pull the dress off. So, really, it would be for the best not to have Santana and Brittany walk down the aisle together.

The wedding itself passed in a blur of tears and lots of side-wards glances between the New Directions. Despite the fact that most of them still strongly disliked Jesse, everyone could see how happy Rachel was with him and how happy he was to be with Rachel.

It was the reception where things took a turn for the worse.

Blaine was seated beside Kurt. They weren’t alone at the table, with Kurt’s boyfriend sitting on the other side of Kurt, Brittany was sat on Blaine’s right, with Santana beside her and Mike and Kitty sat next to them.

The boyfriend, who they quickly learnt was called Scott, to his credit looked extremely uncomfortable with the seating arrangement. He kept shooting apologetic glances across the top of Kurt’s head to Blaine whenever Kurt began to move even further into Blaine’s personal space.

Santana and Kitty both seemed to be seconds away from launching across the table and forcibly removing Kurt, and most likely his face, if he continued to touch Blaine like that. Brittany, god bless that sweet wonderful girl, tugged Blaine’s chair closer to hers and began to talk about how she was so pleased that Blaine was able to make it back to New York for the Wedding, but that she couldn’t wait for the summer when her and Santana would be going out to visit him in California.

Her constant chatter put a halt to anything that Kurt tried to say and taking their que from Brittany, the rest of the New Directions followed suit. If they could passively put distance between Kurt and Blaine, they wouldn’t ruin Rachel and Jesse’s wedding, but they wouldn’t have to watch Blaine struggle being in the same location as Kurt.

But as with all things, that could only last for so long.

It was when everyone was beginning to bid their goodbyes, Blaine and Quinn would be returning to Santana and Brittany’s apartment and no one was quite prepared for the tearful goodbye that they would each have to have with Rachel. Rachel couldn’t really describe the feeling that she felt that she couldn’t just see or spend time with either of them the way she could with the New York based New Directions. Of course she wished that Blaine and Kurt would reconcile, in her eyes they were destined to be. But really, if Kurt and Blaine got back together then maybe Blaine would move back to New York and she would actually get to see him.

“I just wish I could see you more…”

Blaine smiled softly and pressed a kiss into her hair, “I know and I wish I could see you more too…but my life is in California – I really am happy there Rach…”

Rachel nodded as Blaine wiped a tear from her cheek, “I know you are – but you and Kurt should…”

“There is no me and Kurt, Rach. There hasn’t been for a long time and there never will be again. I know he’s your best friend – but we didn’t work Rach…”

Rachel blinked up at Blaine, “I just want you to be happy – like me and Jesse – or Santana and Britt…”

Blaine smiled, “I am happy Rach – very happy…I promise…”

A small smile crept onto Rachel’s face as she stared up at Blaine curiously, “Is there someone new in your life Mr Anderson?”

Blaine chuckled softly, “Not necessarily new but – well we hadn’t seen each other in a long time. We’re just waiting to see what might happen…”

Rachel’s smile widen, “Good – and Blaine – if I learnt anything from Finn’s death and reconnecting with Jesse it’s that sometimes it really pays off to just go for it…”

Blaine grinned, “I will bare that in mind – now you have a wonderful honeymoon and call me once you get back – I might be in the city a bit over the summer…”

“Really?” 

“Really…love you Rach…”

“Love you too…”

Just as Blaine thought he had successfully avoided speaking to Kurt for any length of time, a hand reached out grabbing his arm and tugging him around a corner. Before Blaine knew what was happening a pair of lips planted themselves on his own. Blaine immediately used his free hand to push against the chest of his assailant, finally managing to free himself.

Kurt had never exactly been subtle and had never respected anybody’s boundaries but this seemed a little extreme even for him. In truth, Kurt was frustrated that his efforts to get Blaine to notice him that evening had failed drastically.

“What the hell was that?”

“Blaine…”

“Not now – not ever actually…”

“But Blaine - we could still work this out…”

Blaine rolled his eyes, “There is nothing to work out Kurt…we’re over – have been for years. I thought you’d moved on with what’s his name?”

“Scott – but it’s always been you…”

“No it hasn’t – it never was actually…”

“But I heard you would be spending more time on the East Coast – to spend time with me…”

Blane spluttered in surprise, “What? Kurt – if I do or don’t spend time over here it has absolutely nothing to do with you – trust me on that. Now, if you don’t mind, Santana, Brittany and Quinn are waiting for me…”

Blaine pulled away and walked briskly away from Kurt quickly meeting up with Brittany, Santana and Quinn who were each looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine sighed, “Kurt’s delusional…”

“Tell us something we don’t know…”


End file.
